Darkwhisper Gorge
Darkwhisper Gorge is a network of tunnels and chasms filled with elite demons of 5 man difficulty, in the far south of Winterspring. This area houses the gate to Hyjal - a green portal barred off near the end of the gorge. Poisonous green vapors bubble out of acid pools deep within the bottom of the gorge, further aiding to keep unwanted adventurers out. The demons in this area are used in the Warlock Doomguard quest. Also, the Hederine Slayers and Hederine Initates have a low chance of dropping The Eye of Shadow, which is required for the priest epic quest to get Benediction. Like the rest of Winterspring, rich thorium veins spawn at this location. There is also an imp called Vi'el in a cave up past the two first two Hederine Slayers, who sells Gromsblood (3-5) for 10sp and Felcloth (1) for 80sp, among other standard reagents. He also sells the Fel Elemental Rod which is needed for the Tier 0.5 upgrade quest. Warlock Solo Guide The gorge can be easily soloed by a tier 1 geared Warlock. Beginners should restrict themselves to farming the first two slayers at the entrance to the gorge before venturing further. Slayers can be easily killed by dotting, shadowbolting and chain fearing. Curse of shadows and - resist gear such as rune of perfection is highly reccommended. Initates are harder due to their tendency to stay out of reach of fear. Shadow ward and liberal use of death coil is important with them. Avoid killing the manastalkers due to their poor loot table. The main risk here is a mob gaining adds while being feared. Banish the add and running out of combat is the best suggestion, unless the first mob is very low on health. Likewise, with space, any class that can kite may be able to take on this area: for example, a frost spec'ed mage. All the mobs are suscepitble to being chilled/rooted, so may be kited to your hearts content. however, bear in mind that as you get further into the depths of the gorge, you will start to run out of space, and roots will become of paramount importance. As a mage, the mobs are of variable difficulty: - Slayer: Easy if you can kite around and avoid his very hard attacks. - Manastalker: Not too difficult, but eats your mana: you need to kite and have a source of mana avilable (e.g. mana gems) - Succubi: Very hard: due to the fact that they cast spells, you simply have to duke it out, as they have a long range. As a Mage, using the new 41 point frost talent Water Elemental, I can finish these off with no health loss - but they will weaken you considerably! Despite the low drop rate of The Eye of Shadow, solo grinding here can be very profitable, if you take advantage of Vi'el's cheap deals and have mining or herbalism. The advantage of having a vendor right on your grinding doorstep is a considerable one. Kiters: here is a challenge! How long does it take you to kill these monsters (Slayers are ther easiest to kite) using rank 1 abilites only? How far can you kite them without them dying? Category:Caves Category:Crags Category:Burning Legion Category:Subzones Category:Zone:Winterspring